User talk:VIktor
A/Rt AoD Nightmare You didn't write a reason for your vote. Please write a reason for the vote like example not enough energy ect. User:Darius179 04:18, 21 January 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:P/E_Focused_Flame_Paragon&action=rate Focused Anger + Go for the Eyes! =AR stays up. Even if your point made sense, not a reason to vote 3 in effectiveness. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 21:19, 26 January 2008 (EST) Your picture Nice Spartan kick. --20pxGuildof 17:09, 7 February 2008 (EST) :I like it too ^^--√iktor( ) 07:31, 9 February 2008 (EST) pvxbig Why do you put equipment, usage etc. within tags? I can't see the point at all. ~ ĐONT TALK 07:27, 17 February 2008 (EST) :Looks neater IMO when you hover over skills like this [Attunement opposed to Fire Attunement for it to work I need the and I put it under each headline because else you wont be able to to edit singel headlines--√iktor( ) 07:45, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::I see. I didn't know it works like this. ~ ĐONT TALK 08:00, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::It's lacking in one way though, you can follow the link to see the talk page. Imo it's good if the PvXBuildTemplatethingie links to GWW and usage to GW, allows you to check both pages out. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:17, 9 March 2008 (EDT) Beastial ox deep wound in variant via impale XD [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:05, 14 December 2008 (EST) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:E/Mo_Aura_of_Healing&action=rate VOTE LACKZ UNDERSTANDING FOR INNO --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 21:48, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :NO I DON'T THIS PUTS A WHOLE NEW STANDARD TO FAILED BUILDS, I RAF I RUSE TO BELIEVE ANY THING ELSE--√iktor( ) 22:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Leet Para Player I can see you are one... I have a killer paraway build that I got from Ikimono, it's an 8 man clearing build for areas like FoW, urgoz, etc... It'd be cool to hook up with you and go for it, I have 2 other para's in my guild plus iki, so that'd make it 5 para humans... FTW!!! Keen?Anwyn 10:26, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Sure I could give it a try however playing in para only teams isn't optimal, its better to have some of the other professions as well. Bring 1-2 Rt for offensive support via Splinter Weapon, Nightmare weapon, Warmonger's Weapon and Ancestors Rage. Bringing one tank is also often very useful to Maximize efficiency of the Rt. One ranger with infuriating heat can be brutal in para teams double adrenaline for all is overkill and lastly having someone to go Necro secondary for Barbs and enchantment stripping.--√iktor( ) 11:12, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Trust me, when you see the all paragon team in action, you'll change your mind... ;) You don't need any of that other stuff... adding a tank is not needed cos all the paragons can tank, it's like a standing army... :) Adding necro, Rt, etc just adds squshies that won't benefit from the paragon defense very well... ;) You'll see... Anwyn 12:31, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Regarding the 'squishy part' I heard that the Imbagon could lend some of its armor (also paragons are under constant cracked armor so they are almost considered squishies as well). Anyway Ill go and give it a try going all paragons, but on one conditions that we try my team as well User:VIktor/Team - powagon. Then we will see which mind that will be changing :)--√iktor( ) 12:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Dude, you got a deal... I'm away for a week, when I get back I will hit you up IG... IGN Lady Anwyn, what's yours? Anwyn 13:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Angela Starfire (My paras name) but I usually like to be added as I Viktor I--√iktor( ) 14:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Cool cool, will do! Anwyn 05:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) WELL Don't remove it again. Misery Says Moo 13:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Ok I wont, if you give me an explanation to why to WELL theorycraft is used on Trial builds.--√iktor( ) 13:19, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, you will not impose conditions. The reasoning for the WELL tag may or may not be poor, but as the author you are not in a position to remove it without consensus. You have demonstrated an inability to determine when consensus has been reached, so I have removed that right as well. Have a nice day ^_______^ Misery Says Moo 13:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::WELL with reason Theory craft in trial build is contradicting itself that's the real reason why I removed it, with that reasoning you could just as well remove trial phase tag all together.--√iktor( ) 13:34, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You'll perhaps notice I didn't delete the build when I deleted most others tagged with WELL. Misery Says Moo 13:40, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Well for that I'm not disgraceful :P, I'll let it be for now then. I've spoken my mind and you probably did read it and maybe even took it into consideration if I'm lucky :P. I can buy WELL theorycraft if a reason is given in this case it was WELL:Theory craft with the comment "I think?" which is a very funny statement. Like saying I think he doesn't know what he is talking about but I really couldn't tell. I get the feeling I'm very popular on this page.--√iktor( ) 14:04, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Brandnew doesn't know what he is talking about. Misery Says Moo 14:06, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know what I'm talking about. Though, I ment that I wasn't sure whether it was a theorycraft or not because in the article it got stated multiple times that it had been tried. Brandnew 14:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::But it was a fun comment to read I'll give you that ^^--√iktor( ) 14:17, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The build has been trialed and works very well, it's still being modified! So then, why is the WELL tag till on it? Can I remove it? (being that I am not the author)Anwyn 11:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Don't know, no one has complained since it was removed--√iktor( ) 11:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::To be honest, anyone else could have removed it including me, but I decided to be an asshole due to Viktor refusing to read the tag ^______^ Misery Says Moo 14:32, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hook me up if i'm on for that contaigen para build. Ikimono Morokan--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 14:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) your vote on Build:E/Mo_Infuse_Health_Spammer is based on the pvp version,while the pve version is maintainable.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :my bad, changed it--√iktor( ) 03:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::thanks, that bumped it into great--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 19:15, 5 June 2009 (UTC)